Come to the Dark Side We Have Revenge
by MistyArturo
Summary: Regina was never able to cast the curse and Emma is living with her parents. She runs away in search of answers about her family and she gets some, and more.
1. Chapter 1

Emma turned over in bed as a voice called again from behind her locked bedroom door.

"Come on, Emma! You're going to be late!" She growled and slowly got out of the warm, fluffy bed. She hissed as her feet hit the cold, tile floor. Slippers were quickly applied to the situation, helping the matter. She walked over to her mirror and began brushing her hair, which was full of knots and snarls, and every time she pulled the brush through, emitted another groan from the girl. There was a light knock on the door, making Emma's head turn.

"Come in."

Snow White entered the room, smiling as brilliantly as ever. She walked over to her daughter, who rolled her eyes.

"Emma, you need to move faster! Everyone will be here soon, for you, I might add." the queen said as she took the brush from Emma's hand, brushing her hair twice as fast. Emma covered her face and cried out from the yanking of her hair.

"Sorry sweetheart, but we only have so much time. And since you decided to sleep in…"

"I'm sorry if I don't want the whole kingdom celebrating today with me!" Emma argued, huffing and crossing her arms. Snow finished her hair and set be brush down. She manipulated her daughter's hair for a minute, with a beautiful ending product of a braid that started on the top left side of her head and ended falling over her right shoulder. Snow smiled at her handy work. She went to the wardrobe and pulled out a light pink dress with frills and sparkles. Emma groaned and threw her head back as she set it on the bed along with some pink shoes.

"Mom! You know that totally not me! Can't I wear at least a blue or a purple? Or maybe-…"

"No! You may not wear pants! And I will check to see if you have them on underneath." Snow was getting frustrated. Her daughter was a tom boy in every sense of the term, which made it a drag getting her ready for parties. "But if you wish you may pick out another dress." She left the room rubbing her temples. Emma heard her go downstairs, so she jumped into riding pants and a light jacket. There was a rope ladder under her bed that she retrieved and hung out her window. She climbed down and raced across the grounds to the stables, where Ellie was waiting for her. She got in the door and went to her stall. The pure white horse whinnied at her arrival and Emma stroked her mane, giving her a sugar cube. She removed the horse from its stall and put her saddle on. She hopped in and led the horse into a run, through the meadow. She loved the feel of the wind in her hair, her bouncing in the saddle, and pure freedom. She could have ridden away, leaving the frilly dresses and fancy parties behind, but for some reason, she didn't.

"Emma!" a voice cried out from behind. Emma whipped her head around to see her father chasing after her. She turned back around and leaned forward, quickening her horse's pace. They moved swiftly through the open space, Emma trying to escape. She finally gave up and slowed Ellie, bringing her to a walk. Charming finally caught up, pulling next to his daughter.

"And just where did you think you were going?"

"Not to the party." Emma replied grumpily.

"I know you don't want to go, but you have to. It's for you. If you don't people will ask questions like 'why isn't Princess Emma at her own birthday party?"

"Because she doesn't like so much civility and wants to spend the day with her horse, making her own happy ending." the girl said defiantly.

"You know, you are just like your grandmother…" said Charming.

"Why?"

"All she ever wanted to do was ride her horse as a little girl. That's how she met your mother."

"Wait, who are we talking about?"

Charming gasped and bit his tongue. Why hadn't Snow told their daughter all of this? He sighed.

"The Evil Queen, Regina."

Emma gasped. Her parents hadn't told her this? Why?

"And of course you would keep this from me, to 'protect me because you love me'." the girl said with fake sweetness and her voice much too high. "Well, if you really loved me, you would tell me these things!" she cried as she rode off, back toward the castle. Charming rode after her, but never caught back up. She put Ellie back in her stall and dumped a whole bag of apples in for her performance that day. Tears in her eyes, she ran up to her room and locked the door. She threw herself down on the bed and thought, angry at her parents. There were several knocks at the door.

"Emma? Emma, please come out." called her mother.

"Why should I? So you can lie some more?" There was a silence.

"Emma, we just-…"

"Yeah, I know, wanted to protect me. Well, you can save it and just go away!" she screamed. Snow covered her mouth and leaned into Charming, who was standing right behind her. He held his wife to his chest like she was his life line.

"I hope you're happy, you made your mother cry!" he called, angry and trying to guilt trip his daughter.

"Yeah, I am happy! Maybe now she'll think before she lies to me about my family!" Emma screamed, red in the face. She heard her parents leave the hallway. She was so sick and tired of being the 'product of true love'. There were so many expectations and stereo types and living with true love was a real pain in the ass. She grabbed a bag out of her chest and filled it with a change of clothes and some food. Emma snuck out and got into her parents bedroom, stealing her father's sword. She went back down to Ellie and hopped on, securing both her bag and the weapon. She put on a cloak to keep warm in the setting sun and rode off, in search of some answers.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Come to the Dark Side… We Have Revenge**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Snow and Charming were sitting in the small sitting room off of the kitchen. Snow had been bawling like a baby, but didn't want Emma to hear her. They had retreated to the only place where guests wouldn't have been able to hear them is they came early. They were sitting in a large arm chair with fluffy cushions. They could have sat side by side in the thing without a problem, but that wasn't going to work for true love. Snow was sitting in her husband's lap and he was whispering in her ear and delivering soft, light, soothing kisses.

"Everything is going to be okay. Everything's alright. Don't worry. She's fine." he whispered into his wife's ear.

She leaned into him, curling up like a baby, still whimpering. He held her close and kissed the top of her head, rubbing her back. Snow smiled slightly and enjoyed the warmth. She was tired from crying, but didn't want to fall asleep before the party. But, her eyes slowly closed anyways and when her breathing evened, he knew she was asleep. He carried his wife back upstairs and lay her down on their bed, covering her with a blanket. In her sleep, the queen pulled the blanket tighter, clearly wanting Charming next to her. He sat down on the bed and watched his wife sleep for a moment, petting her head. He wanted to lay next to her and just stay like that, slowly falling asleep in each other's arms, but he needed to talk to his daughter. He knocked on the door, receiving no answer. He opened it, beginning his speech.

"Emma, I can't believe-…"

She was not there. He checked under the bed, on the balcony, even in the closet. He found a note on his daughter's nightstand that read;

_Dear Mom and Dad, If you aren't going to tell me the truth, then I'm going somewhere where I will get answers. Don't bother coming for me 'cause she'll probably take the chance to kill you. Goodbye, Emma. _Panic set in as he realized where his daughter had run off to. He went back to his room and indeed, he was correct, His sword was gone. Charming shook his wife awake, who whined at the awakening.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"Emma's gone." Snow's eyes widened with fear as she jumped out of bed and followed Charming downstairs. He yelled throughout the castle for everyone to assemble in the foyer. Minutes later, every guard and servant was in front of their king and queen, standing at attention.

"Emma has run away." Snow began. "And we need help to find her."

"Guards, assemble your horses and gather several days worth of supplies."

"Everyone else, tell the guests the party has been cancelled because of a sudden development with outside forces. Tell them nothing of the truth." commanded Snow. Everyone scattered and Snow turned to her husband who was being handed a sword.

"Do you know where she could have gone?"

"I know exactly where she went." Snow's eyes widened with anger and fear.

"Why didn't you tell me? Where is my daughter?" she demanded. He handed his wife the note he had found in their daughter's room. As she read it, her face fell and her eyes widened.

"Regina." they said simultaneously.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Come to the Dark Side… We Have Revenge**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Emma had been riding all evening and it was just starting to get dark when she arrived at the gates to Regina's castle. There were two guars standing outside and she jumped off Ellie and walked over to them.

"I'm here to see Regina…"

"Who are you?" the first said roughly.

"I'm Snow and Charming's daughter." The guard's eyes widened and they signaled for the gates to open she nodded in thanks and got back on her horse, riding through. She heard several guards talking before one ran off. She got off of Ellie and petted her long mane. Another guard come forward and took her reigns. Emma looked hesitantly.

"I know you're the Evil Queen's guard and all, but please, try to be gentle, she's a fragile horse." the guard nodded, honestly not wanting to hurt the poor creature. He led Ellie away as the guard who left came back.

"The Queen will see you now." he led Emma away and into the castle. They went down several hallways and up stairs until they came to a small room, in which Regina was standing at the balcony, looking out. The guard bowed and motioned for Emma to do the same, but she wouldn't budge. The guard cleared his throat and she turned around quickly, startled by the noise. She smiled at Emma, who folded her arms. Regina raised an eye brow and waved for the guard to go.

"Hmm, defiant I see…"

"I was wondering if you could answer a few questions for me, about my parents."

"Yes, sweetheart, please, sit down." The queen magiked a tea pot and some tea on a table and they sat on the small couch. "What would you like to know?" She poured two cups and handed one to Emma, who accepted it gratefully.

"Well, earlier my dad said that you were my grandmother…" Regina let out a hearty laugh, smiling at the girl.

"Well, yes… in a sense."

"I'm sorry?"

"Well, your mother's mother; your true grandmother passed away and your true grandfather proposed to me because I saved your mother's life. I married him, making me… your step-great-grandmother, I suppose." she said, slightly confusing herself. "Why do you want to know such things?"

"Because I found that my parents were keeping secrets from me." Emma replied as a tear fell down her face. Regina pouted her lips, wiping the tear away with her thumb.

"Darling, don't let them get to you. I would tell you the truth from the beginning. Why keep secrets from family? It will just come back to bite you later, like it did for Snow and Charming."

"They make me so mad, with all of their frills and dresses and parties and love and expectations and… and…" Emma clenched her fists as her anger flared, wanting to punch something. Regina smiled to herself as she realized she could do something with that anger, hatred and resentment, but she wasn't sure what.

"Why don't you stay here the night? I don't think you want to go home right now."

"You would do that? Because I really don't want to go back to all that right now. Thank you so much!" the blonde cried as she threw her arms around the older woman, startling her. She hugged back, not having this feeling since… Daniel. Her hatred for Snow arose and before she could take it out on their daughter, who was in front of her, she realized she could do so much more. Emma let go and smiled brightly in that way that only small children can. Regina took her hand and led her to an empty bedroom next to her own. The small girl climbed into the bed, obviously exhausted from her day's travels. Regina was still surprised a girl so young had done what she did. Regina stood in the doorway and watched as the girl got under the covers and settled in. She looked over at the older woman.

"I know you're not exactly my grandmother, but could you…" Emma's voice trailed off as her face reddened with embarrassment. Regina giggled.

"Of course sweetheart. You don't have to be embarrassed." She walked across the room and tucked the girl in, making sure she would be warm. Emma's eyes closed and her breathing evened as she quickly fell asleep. Regina quickly glanced over her shoulder and made sure no one was watching, before lightly kissing the girl's forehead. She quickly left, turning out the light and closing the door. Regina leaned against the door, once on the other side and sighed, her head spinning. How could she care for this girl? She was of Charming and Snow, whom she hated. It could just be because she was sort of the girl's grandmother and it was just instinct? Or maybe her loneliness was getting to her. She shook her head and headed off to bed herself. She waved her hand and by the time she arrived in her bedroom, she was already in pajamas. She climbed into the large four poster bed and quickly fell asleep, plots rolling around in her head like marbles.


	4. New Update

Hey guys so I have another update for you all. So I've decided to give this another shot. I don't remember exactly who I handed this off to but you can keep it, I really don't mind. But i'm going to try and continue because that's the kind of persevering girl i am ;) so yeah...look for updates coming your way soon!


	5. Chapter 4

Emma woke up the next morning refreshed, but slightly disoriented. She took a moment to gather her surroundings. Ah yes. She had run away from her home with her parents to find answers from the only person who would give them to her, Regina. She got up and brushed her hair, braiding it down her back. She got some fresh clothes out of her bag and put those on. Her outfit consisted of the only dress she would wear, simple, dark purple with no sleeves and most importantly, no frills lace or corsets. She okay-ed herself in the mirror and left, going to see where Regina was.

Regina was standing in front of a large window over looking everything below her. She could just barely see the top of the Charming's castle, white roofed and well, charming. Emma slowly walked in, hands behind her back. Regina heard gentle foot steps and turned around. The queen smiled.

"Good morning Emma."

"Good morning Regina."

They stood there awkwardly for a moment, Emma rocking back and forth on her heels.

"So..." The young blonde broke the silence. "what now?" She felt awkward and young, foolish even, while Regina was regal and graceful. She felt she didn't belong.

"How about we go get breakfast?" Regina smiled and led Emma to the castle's dining room where there was an elaborate breakfast laid out. There was sausage and pancakes and fruit of every kind, more than Emma could count. There were also several types of juices, along with both milk and water. The two walked in and sat down. This wasn't out of the ordinary for Emma to see on a typical morning, being royalty and all, but she still felt that Regina was trying too hard, as if to get something out of her. They ate until they were full and sat in an awkward silence until Emma couldn't stand it anymore.

"So why are you doing this?" She asked bluntly. Regina looked taken aback.

"What do you mean?" The brunette asked with a confused look on her face.

"The food, the room. My main question is as to why I'm not dead..." Regina laughed a little.

"You're just a girl, I could never kill you..."

"Tell that to the villages you've burned, the towns of people you've slaughtered. Just because I didn't know you were family doesn't mean that I don't know what you've done, and that you hate my family. What's the real reason that I'm not dead?" The little girl asked coldly, her eyes narrowing. She moved to the edge of her chair, as if she would bolt at a moment's notice. Regina sighed.

"My my, so many questions without answers in that little head of yours, hm?" Emma glared further, not saying a word. Regina smiled a little, before her expression went darker, more serious. "You're not dead because you need answers, and you can help me. I assumed that you would be harder to persuade if you were locked up in a dungeon without food, wouldn't you?" Emma held her glare, her slight body shifts giving her away. Regina smirked. "I see." Emma stood up. "And where do you think you're going?" The small blonde shrugged.

"I don't know... I thought I'd find something to do, there's got to be something in this big castle." Regina smirked again.

"I think that I have something much more entertaining that you'd like to do, rather than just explore."

"And what's that?" Emma held her ground, not giving into Regina. The brunette stood tall, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"I thought that you might like to try and learn some magic."


	6. Chapter 5

"Magic?" Emma asked. "I can't do magic."

"Yes you can Emma. Your parents hid it from you, just like they hid everything else. But I can teach you. You can be powerful, you can be special." Emma thought for a moment, her eyes staring into space and Regina swore she could see the gears turning in the little girl's head.

"Alright... I'll try." Regina grinned.

"Splendid. If you follow me, we can start right away." Emma nodded and followed the older woman down several long, dark hallways until they came to a heavy wooden door. Regina opened it and led Emma into a large empty room, lit by torches rather than lanterns, like the rest of the castle. Emma looked around.

"So...now what?" She rocked back and forth on her heels, her hands behind her back.

"Now, we see what you can do." Regina replied walking further into the room and closing the door. "Put out the flames on the torches." she said as if it were the simplest thing in the universe.

"Alright..." Emma made fists with her hands and stuck her arms out. As she did, she opened her fingers from her palms so that they were wide open, palms facing out toward the room. Nothing happened. She sighed and tried again. The same result occurred. She tried one more time to no avail before sighing and giving up. Regina stepped forward.

"Emma." the little blonde looked up. "Magic is all about emotion. It comes from within. The more powerful the emotion, the more powerful the magic." She looked at Emma and the girl nodded slowly and Regina could see that she was thinking. "All you need is a memory that brought you any emotion, one that stands out in your mind, one that you can still feel." Emma's eyes closed. Regina waited a few moments before speaking again. "Do you have it?" Emma's eyes flashed open and she nodded seriously. Regina smiled and stepped back to the side.

Emma took and deep breath and held it for a moment before letting it go. She shook her hands out a little before making her fists again. She threw her arms out and her hands flung open. There was a bright flash, and then the room was dark. Emma gasped.

"Did I really do it?" her voice was equal parts amazed and scared. Regina smiled through the darkness.

"Yes you did. Now let's see if you can re-light the torches." Emma did the same motion as before and suddenly all the torches were lit again. The little girl was grinning from ear to ear and shifting from foot to foot, obviously trying not to jump up and down and clap excitedly. Regina walked over.

"Excellent job Emma! And your first time too..." Emma looked at her, happy for the praise. "Now, may I ask what emotion you chose to complete such a task so early in your training?" Emma bit her lip, looking down.

"I...I chose anger. The anger I felt at my parents when I found they had been keeping secrets. After they told me they would never do that..." her hands clenched into fists and her eyes turned dark. "They...they told me...that they wouldn't..." the torches in the room started to flare up. Regina looked around, ecstatic. This was exactly what she wanted, anger and resentment.

"Good Emma, good. I think that's enough for today, we wouldn't want to tire you out too much now would we?" She smiled. Emma snapped out of the stare she was locked onto the ground with.

"Oh! Yes, alright." Regina led her out of the room, her hand on the blonde's back.

"You can go and explore now if you'd like Emma, the day is yours." the little girl's eyes widened.

"Really? No lessons or anything?" Regina smiled and laughed a little.

"No, unless you'd like more magic lessons of course." Emma shook her head.

"No, not today, but thank you for offering." she said suddenly becoming warmer and more polite toward the queen. "I think I'm going to walk in the garden if you don't mind."

"No of course not. Have fun." she said as Emma walked off down the hall. Regina smiled and poofed to her room. "Mirror!" she called. He appeared in the vanity mirror.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" Regina was grinning.

"It's working!" she smiled evilly. "The girl is using her hate to fuel her magic. She'll be ready in no time at all." The mirror nodded.

Very good Your Majesty, everything seems to be falling into place. I'm sure you will have Snow's head soon enough. She bit her lip, still smiling. She threw her head back and started to laugh out of pure happiness that she would finally win. Soon her victory against Snow White would come. Soon...


End file.
